masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
COSG: Timeline (Pre 2271 CE)
This is a timeline for the Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy, covering all events prior to the year 2267 CE. Timeline 2187 CE January : 7th: Commander Vincent Shepard of the activates the , destroying the , along with various other synthetic life(Those tied with Reaper coding) in the . The Crucible severely damages the , along with the , but it officially marks the end of the Reaper War. Alliance forces on begin to search through the rubble of the London, and the Citadel. A barely alive Commander Vincent Shepard and Liara T'Soni are pulled from the wreckage by Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian. Resistance combatants all over the galaxy begin to evaluate their situations. Admiral and the remaining vessels in the galactic fleet begin the journey back to their home worlds. Recovery efforts begin across the galaxy. : 13th: An Alliance response team repairs the galactic communication node of Earth allowing some deep space comm channels to open. In the exchanges it is announced Shepard survived the activation of the Crucible, and that most of the resistance forces on Earth were intact. : 15th , is placed in charge of recovery efforts on the Citadel. The death toll is astronomical, though it is estimated, millions of lives were actually saved thanks to the actions of Bailey and the remaining C-Sec officers, who took action when the Reapers attacked the Citadel. : 29th: The United Fleet goes its separate ways, returning to their homeworlds, assessing the true cost of victory across the galaxy. : 30th: Reconstruction efforts begin across the galaxy, specifically targeting the Mass Relays and the Citadel itself, spearheaded by the Flotilla. The Rest of the Year : The Systems Alliance continue to serve as the de facto saviors of the galaxy, via Hackett's brilliance in command and humanity's tenacity, they would lead the galactic-wide effort to restore order. There were small conflicts between isolated colonies, and independence was declared by several planets, but as a whole, humanity shined brightest. : The Asari Republics, broken and disorganized begin attempts to rebuild their fractured infrastructure, though tension remains strong between the groups and outside forces. The divide centering around rumors of the Asari's knowledge of Prothean interference in their past. A religious schism begins within the species. : The Turians, though battered and bruised, push through their losses, galvanizing their people and along side the Alliance, spearheads the galactic reclamation effort. Their emphasis on duty guiding them, Palaven became a beacon of hope as it rose from the ashes. : The Salarians joined in on the galactic reform, but a divide was occurring beneath the seams of their people due to the curing of the genophage. It was widely suspected it'd only be a matter of time before a civil divide would occur. : The Krogan people, bolstered by the genophage cure, begin efforts to assist, primarily on Tuchanka, and Palaven. This ultimately led to a strengthened bond between the Alliance, the Urdnot Empire, and the Turian Hierarchy. Though small conflicts erupted outside of the Wrex's new empire, the Krogan community largely came together to support the galactic community. : The Quarians begin their work on repairing the infrastructure of the galaxy, the Mass Relays and the Citadel itself, and are granted access to the galactic community once more. Some however, remained neutral from the council and citadel space, returning to the edges of the galaxy. Discussions for the Quarians imminent initiation back into the galactic community were placed. : The Batarian Hegemony was effectively ended during the early days of the Reaper War, and Batarian's as whole became displaced, fragmented and completely divided. Many Batarians blamed the Alliance and its allies for the lack of support during and after the war. New militias, organizations, and clans rose up across Batarian space, clashing with each other as the state of Batarian space became more and more chaotic. It was officially declared a no fly zone by the Council. : The Volus suffered greatly at the hands of the Reapers, as they easily overran their planets. However, it could of been worse, Turian and Krogan task forces managed to liberate Irune from Reaper Forces. After the activation of the Crucible, Turian, Krogan, Human, and Citadel forces provided aid to the rebuilding Volus. : The Hanar managed to avoid a majority of the damage that the rest of the galaxy sustained, thanks to Shepard's help. They set out, spearheading the rebuilding effort their sector of the galaxy along with the Drell fleet. However, a religious schism began across the Hanar community. : The Drell managed to survive in large populations, mostly due to the fact of how widespread they were, and that the Hanar fleet which housed many Drell, stood firm. Rakhana remained a cemetery world, housing a few thousand Drell, but was untouched by the Reapers. It became a symbol of the Drell people's ability to survive. : The Elcor were left decimated by the Reaper invasion, though large portions of their population remained alive due to their nomad like culture. They were now left without a military or navy however, and relied greatly on the assistance of Council forces. : The Awoken Collectors faded away, disappeared into the fringes of the galaxy, it is unknown what became of them. : Seeing the Leviathan's as a problem, the Alliance took no chances, and before the war even ended, Alliance science divisions began working on counter measures against the Leviathans. They developed a barrier system and deployed it on 2181 Despiona, effectively sealing the Leviathan on the ocean world. They deployed a small science team to keep watch on the Leviathans. : Contact was once again established with the Raloi, and soon they were brought back to the Citadel. : By the end of the year, speculation was growing of Yahg aggression, as it was believed they were beginning to develop their first fleet. With the rest of the galaxy in a weakened state, many worried what the Yahg could be capable of. : After recovering from his injuries, Shepard embarked a well deserved vacation, and in this time, he and Liara T'Soni eloped on Illium in a small, private service. After returning he, along with the crew of the Normandy were honored as heroes. : Garrus Vakarian returned to Palaven, reuniting with his father and family and began to help rebuild his homeworld. Before the end of the year, he left for Rannoch, to help the Quarians rebuild, and married his long time friend, Tali Zora vas Normandy. : Urdnot Wrex resumed his duties as leader of the new Krogan body of government, and began to work closely with the Council, launching a colonization effort of the world Anziel, intent on making it the new Krogan Captial. He soon bore children, including Urdnot Solus, named after Mordin Solus. :By December of 2287 CE, Mass Relay functionality is back up 90%. 2188 CE : Benezia T'Soni-Shepard II is born, the first child of Liara and Vincent Shepard. 2289 CE : Dia T'Soni-Shepard is born, the 2nd child of Shepard and Liara. : The Anziel Accords are signed, recognizing the Urdnot Empire as an official Council member, and representative of the Krogan species. : Morkgul Rhoen officially steps down as leader of Clan Morkgul, leaving his brother Morkgul Morik at the helm. He then joined C-Sec. 2190 CE : The controversial Declaration of Sanos is passed, and the Salarian Union officially separates from the Council. A public revolt soon turned to a civil war, forcing the Salarian Union off of Sur'Kesh, and bringing about the formation of the United Salarian Federation in its place. The Federation then rejoined the Citadel Council. The Union was forced to relocate it's capital to Nasrun, and cut all contact off from the outside galaxy. 2191 CE : Akiyo T'Soni-Shepard is born, the third and final child of Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni. : EDI is restored to full functionality by Liara. : On Korro, a batarian world, shots are exchanged between batarian civilians and Citadel peacekeeping troops, sparking the beginning of the Batarian Incursions. Rogue and rebel batarian forces began engaging Citadel, Alliance, Turian forces across batarian space. 2206 CE 2209 CE :The reformation of galactic government and the Council begins thanks to the efforts of politician and left-wing advocate Raul Mourinho. 2210 CE :The Galactic Federation of Allied Systems is formed after the London Accords are signed, Mourinho, Leia Tevos, Urdnot Gort, Savos, and Aspiras Quentis are elected into the High Council. :Union of Cyone, Republic of Lusia, Republic of Benning, Ferros Union join the Federation of Allied Systems. 2211 CE :Principle Republic of Asteria, and the Thunawanuro Union join the Federation of Allied Systems. 2212 CE :Feros Union, Belan, Republic of Hytenia, Lesus Haven, and the States of Niacal join the Federation of Allied Systems. :The Correlact Corporation becomes the first business given a seat in the Federation. The notion stirred concern of growing "pro corporation" sentiment in the galactic government. 2213 CE : The Sanves Commonwealth, United Ameterasu Alliance, and the Peoples Union of Mindior join the Federation of Allied Systems. 2216 CE : The United Corporations of Nevos join the Federation of Allied Systems. 2217 CE : Kasper Martial is born. 2223 CE : passed away, he is remembered as a pivotal hero of the Reaper War. Soon after EDI relinquishes her physical form and assist Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker. :Kalen Goddard is born. :Erzbat joins the Federation, becoming the first Batarian state to do so. :The Batarian Incursions become a galactic epidemic after the Verush Rebellions begin, followed by fighting on Kar'Shan, and Adek. 2224 CE :The Batarian Insurrections begin in the Attican Traverse between Batarian nations and the Federation. 2225 CE :The Blue Suns collapse, and in most of its former members band together along with numerous freelancers and former military members to form the Dark Space Mercenary Company. 2228 CE :The Federation opens talks with the Kinaro of Serria, a rich tundra world. The advances of the Federation greatly offended many Kinaro, and tensions began to grow. Mistrust fuels the hostilities. 2229 CE March :The Kinaro Rebellions begin after Alliance soldiers open fire on Kinaro protesters. The tribes of Kinaro soon united under one banner to fight the Federation and their allies. Several large scale attacks are carried out against peaceful Federation outpost. April : The Federation responds in full force along with the Alliance to Serria. A full ground invasion broke the United Kinaro forces immediately. Guerrilla Warfare followed. 2230 CE : Roy Albrighton is born. 2231 CE :The Federation ceases all military activities in the Traverse, leaving the Batarian Incursions to be dealt with by the Alliance, Krogans, and Turians. 2235 CE :The Alliance is authorized to initiate Operation: Blackwall, the eradication of Kinaro resistance at any means necessary. In the following months, Alliance orbital bombardment and chemical warfare nearly annihilate the surface of Serria. Two thirds of the Kinaro population are wiped out. :The Federations handling of the Kinaro was met with great criticism, and a schism started within the council, ultimately ending the 20 year expansion era the Federation had endured. : Kasper Martial enlist in the Free Alliance Navy. 2236 CE :The Federation signs the Benning Accords, and begins the Neutrality Initiative, officially ending the expansion era. 2237 CE :Dominion Scientist Charlie Murdoch resigns his post, accepting a research job from the Biotic Company Orthrus. 2241 CE :Lance Shaw is born. : Eliae Aemon is born. : Claudio Sommer is born. 2242 CE : Angus Coleman is born. 2245 CE : Saelian Praxiun is born. : Abigail Mangjeol is born. 2246 CE : Quell Satch is born. 2247 CE :Kasper Martial is promoted to Commander. :The Attican Resistance Allegiance is formed to combat the aggression of Exodus Dominion in the Attican Traverse. Covertly supplied and fortified by the Systems Alliance. 2248 CE October : 27th: Taylor McCloud is born. 2249 CE : The Wumara Gang, a pirate organization, is formed. : Erinn Winters is born. 2251 CE :Commander Vincent Shepard passes away, the galaxy holds a day of mourning in honor of the Commander, it becomes known as All Heroes Day. :Iyra T'Soni-Shepard changes her identity to Iyra Aldonia, relocates to Cyone to start a new life. 2252 CE : Kasper Martial, retires from the Free Alliance Navy, becoming a privateer after commissioning his own frigate, the MSV Aetherius. 2257 CE : Now a novice archaeologist, Roy Albrighton fortifies his career with the discovery of the lost Prothean city, Kor'lithae. : Kalen Goddard seizes control of the Wumara Gang. 2259 CE : Doctor Olassia Amore begins to collaborate with Roy Albrighton over his discoveries on Kor'Lithae, after they link the findings to an old prothean legend, the Heart of Vey'Kosa. : Lance Shaw joins the Systems Alliance. : Eliae Aemon joins the Systems Alliance. 2261 CE : Saelian Praxiun joins the Turian Royal Marine Corps. : Eliae Aemon graduates in the top 1% of the Alliance Flight Academy, promoted to First Lieutenant, stationed in Batarian Space. : The Wumara Gang seizes control of Altakiril. 2262 CE : The Gunners are established on the Citadel by Ji Seung Wo. 2263 CE : Aria T'Loak promotes former Systems Alliance soldier Jaxon Moizeus to commander of the Talons. 2264 CE :Dark Space Mercenary Operators raid the MSV Kiosav, a shipping frigate belonging to Aria T'Loak. The incident begins an underworld war between the Dark Spacers and Aria's forces. : Lance Shaw goes into the freelance security service after leaving the Systems Alliance. 2265 CE : Eliae Aemon retires from the Systems Alliance, signs on as the pilot for Captain Kasper Martial's MSV Aetherius. 2266 CE :The Cyone police force thwarts an Eclipse smuggling ring and an attempted bombing on the city center, thanks to the efforts of Pejos Voss and Iyra Aldonia. The former being suspended from the line of duty after her actions inadvertently jeopardized the investigation. :A visiting starship captain, Kasper Martial offers Iyra a place on board the MSV Aetherius. Which she accepts. 2267 CE : An incident in the Biotic Corps of the Systems Alliance, involving the death of a cadet, led to investigations and the program being shut down. Taylor McCloud, then a cadet as well, is questioned in relation to the incident, but is ultimately discharged with no ramifications. He then returns home to pursue a college degree. : Saelian Praxiun is injured in the line of duty on Korro, and is later deemed not mentally fit to continue serving in the Corps, and is discharged. : Roy and Olassia discover a forgotten prothean star map on Zada Ban, pointing to the existence of the Heart and clues to its existence could be found on Zerxia. The two begin plans to assemble in expedition. 2268 CE : The MSV Aetherius stops on Noveria, where medical professional Abigail Mangjeol joins as the crew's medical expert. Her brother, Mikey Mangjeol joins as well, but soon left, joining the Attican Resistance Allegiance. 2269 CE : Roy Albrighton takes a team to Zerxia to begin an initial search for information. 2270 CE : Morkgul Rhoen resigns from his post at C-Sec after his gambling debts to the Gunners led to extortion, and then investigations within C-Sec. Using his connections he then moved to Earth, joining a free lance security service, headed by Lance Shaw. : Saelian Praxiun finds his way to Earth, joining a free lance security squad led by Lance Shaw, befriending Morkgul Rhoen along the way. : Quell Satch is hired by Olassia Amore to join her expedition. Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Timelines Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy